The Secret Life Of Hermione Granger
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Maybe you've had an annoying sister. After a new breakthrough in science in the wizarding world, Hermione's sister can now attend Hogwarts. And to make it all worse; none of her friends know that she isn't an only child. It's going to take all her energy to show everyone that her sister isn't who she seems AND get her friends back. Going to be more Ron x Hermione in the future.


**The Secret Life Of Hermione Granger**

* * *

Hermione's Point Of View

It was finally the first day of school. I missed Hogwarts, but even more, I missed Harry and Ron and Ginny and all of my other friends. I practically jumped out of bed and got ready, throwing on a tight long sleeve shirt with rips on the sleeves, along with a pair of new skinny jeans. I went downstairs and made myself some coffee and toast, ready an hour before I had to leave. I passed the time by checking to make sure I had all the books and clothes I needed, along with some money. I packed my bags into the car as my parents finally came out of the house and got in. The trip there dragged on for what seemed like forever, and I hugged my parents and bid them goodbye as they dropped me off at the front and helped me put my bags on a trolley. I waved as they drove away, and rushed to platform 9 and 3/4. I tried to casually run through the barrier, and as I got to the other side, I saw Ron and Harry smiling and walking towards me.

They both hugged me and asked me how my summer was. "I read all the books for this year twice!" Ron rolled his eyes. As I began talking about the more interesting part of my summer, I nearly mentioned my sister at least three times. She was my twin, but she was absolutely nothing like me. That was probably the one thing they didn't know about me, and I wanted to keep her in the shadows.

My plan didn't work out as well as I would have thought.

The first week of Hogwarts wasn't nearly as eventful as I would have liked. The next Thursday at breakfast, I walked in late. Everyone was talking excitedly, which was odd for early morning. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were acting fairly normal as I sat next to them all. "What's going on?" I ask them all. Harry looks up from the other side of the table, handing me the newspaper he was just reading.

**NEW DISCOVERY IN SCIENCE**

_SCIENTISTS RECENTLY DISCOVERED THAT SOME SIBLINGS OF WIZARDS OR WITCHES COULD HAVE MAGIC IN THEM, EVEN IF THEY'RE TECHNICALLY MUGGLES. HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, HAS JUST APPROVED MUGGLE SIBLINGS TO ATTEND, IF THEY ARE TESTED. IF EVEN A SMALL AMOUNT OF MAGIC IS FOUND WITHIN THEM, THEY WILL BE PERMITTED TO ATTEND, AND HAVE SPECIAL CLASSES TO STRENGTHEN THEIR MAGIC. ANY STUDENTS THAT ALREADY ATTEND AND HAVE SIBLINGS THAT MIGHT FIT THIS REQUIREMENT WILL GET LETTERS IN THE MAIL TONIGHT..._

I stopped reading after that, where they talked about how the made the discovery and lists of supplies they would need. I began getting a little dizzy. My _sister_ could attend Hogwarts tomorrow. If they found magic in her blood, anyways. My parents are muggles; that probably means she won't have any. But I had enough... She could attend. I'd just have to wait and see.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked from next to me. I looked up to see the three of them staring at me. "It won't even affect you, you know that, right?"

I sighed. "I hope not..." I trailed off. They gave my confused looks and went back to eating breakfast.

The rest of the day was terrible for me. I could hardly focus, and I failed at making my potion. Even Ron, as ignorant as he is, noticed there was something up with me. After our last class of the day, in the common room, he asked me what was up with me today.

"It's nothing, I dunno..." I trailed off, getting my homework out.

"'Mione, come on. We're best friends, after all. There's something seriously wrong."

"I can't tell you..." I said.

"'Mione. Come on. Please? What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, Ron. It's _nothing_," I sigh.

He looks at me desperately, and finally gives up. "Well, it's time to go to dinner. C'mon." He waits for me as I run up to the dorm and put my bag on my bed. I nearly break down crying; I have terrible anxiety issues and if my sister comes here... she'll ruin everything. She _can't_ come here. I forget to apply some make up to my red eyes, but they'll be better by the time we get to the Great Hall. Ron must notice them when I come down the stairs, because he hugs me randomly, and for a long time. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

I sniffle and hug him back tightly. I get this feeling in my chest, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. When we break apart, it comes back, along with my anxiety. We walk close together, our hands grazing the others occasionally. Each time they do, Ron blushes a little. We make it to the Great Hall, and Ron sits next to me, Harry and Ginny sitting across from us. A few times when I look up from my food, Harry and Ginny are giving us weird smiles or randomly laughing. Other than that, we're all silent. We go back to the common room after we're all finished, and I head straight up to my dorm. I don't sleep at all, so I decide to write a letter to Viktor, asking him how he's doing. I send the owl and hardly ten minutes later, there's a message from him.

_I'm alright, although this year has been more difficult than the rest. That's to be expected, I suppose. But I have just one year left of school until I can fully pursue my dream of quidditch. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I've seen you. Would you like to come to a game sometime? I can send you tickets to the best seats, free of charge if you'd like._

I write back:

_It would have to be a game near Hogsmeade and on the weekend to work. Even then there's no guarantee that I'll be able to make it._

_We have a game there in two weeks on Saturday. Does that work?_

I look at my calender, and see that we have a trip to Hogsmeade. _That's perfect. Can I get four tickets, if possible? My friends are big quidditch fans._

_Of course. I'll send them tomorrow, as long as you agree to come see me afterwards. I have to get to bed, but I shall talk to you soon. Goodnight, beautiful._

I smile and bid him goodnight, turning off my light. It's five in the morning and I sigh; good thing I'm not that tired. I get in a quick nap before my alarm clock beeps loudly at six. I get ready quickly, walking down to the common room where Ron is sitting on the couch, resting his head on the arm rest. I sit down next to him, setting my bag on the floor. "You're up already?" I ask him. He groans and I laugh a little.

"We still have an hour, I just wanted to get out of that dorm," he explains.

"Well, sleep here, then," I tell him. He agrees and lays down completely, so tired that he rests his head on my lap. His feet hang over the edge of the couch and I giggle as he starts snoring not even a minute after. I lean my head against the back of the couch, closing my eyes. Ron rolls over and wraps his arms around my waist, his face nuzzling into my soft robe covering my stomach. I doze off a few times myself until Harry comes down, talking to Ginny. They both stop mid-sentence as they see us. "Morning, guys," I slur tiredly. They both stare for a few more seconds and start laughing. I'm too tired to figure it out.

"Breakfast is about to start; we should probably get going," Harry says.

"We'll catch up with you," I say, motioning to Ron and I. They nod and climb out of the portrait, and I shake Ron a little. He moans into my lap and I laugh. "Ron, sweetie?"

"Whattt?" he asks, half asleep.

"It's time for breakfast." He stops squirming around and stays still for a second.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Will you sit next to me?" he asks.

"Sure," I agree. He stands up quickly, almost falling over. I laugh and grab his arm, steadying him. We walk like that to the Great Hall, sitting across from Harry and Ginny. Ron leaned his head on my shoulder as we waited for the mail and the food to arrive. The squeak of owls filled the hall, and, to my surprise, two letters were dropped in front of me as the food arrived.

My friends knew I hardly ever got mail. Even Ron stopped to see what it was before eating. I knew one was from Viktor, probably the tickets to the game. That was exactly what was in the first one. I filled the three of them in on what had happened last night and even though Ron hated Viktor after last year, he was excited. On the actual letter was when and where I could meet him after the game. I opened the second one to see a letter written by my mum.

_Hello, Hermione!_

_I wanted to write you and maybe you'll already know by the time you read this, but I have exciting news! Your sister is coming to Hogwarts today!_

"Sister?" Ron asks, lifting his head from my shoulder and looking at me, curious and almost angry. Ginny snatches the letter from me and her and Harry read it.

"You have a sister?" Harry asks in disbelief.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Ginny practically screams. I'm at the verge of tears, when my mood all of a sudden becomes very pissed off.

I hear her fake British accent and smell her cliche muggle perfume before I see her slutty clothing and over-exposed cleavage and her spray-on tan. Everything about her made me mad.

"Oh Herrrmioneeeeee!" she screeched from a few tables over by the door. Her arms were open like she was expecting me to run to her and hug her. She was mixed in with other students' siblings that had clearly just arrived. I felt my face get red with anger, especially when I saw Harry and Ron's jaw drop when they spotted her. We shared absolutely nothing in common, yet I had to call her my sister. She was actually my half sister- our fathers are the same, yet my mother absolutely adores her. My mum and dad were dating when she became pregnant with me. My dad had been drugged at a party, and our mothers actually look similar, which was bad for him, who was high. His blurred vision and thoughts assumed that she was my mum, and had had sex with her that night. The next month, she called him and told him what had happened and that she was pregnant. She died giving birth and my father felt obligated to take her into our family. We were born within the same month so there's a good chance I'll have to share a dorm with her if she gets into Gryffindor.

She smiled fake-ly at me and waved flirt-ily at Harry and Ron. She rushes over and squeezes herself between Ron and I, squealing. She hugs me as I just sit there and says, "Hello, Hermione! Pleasure seeing you here!"

"Shouldn't you be getting sorted," I say blankly.

She giggles. "No, silly! We do that tonight! Fingers crossed for Gryffindor!" I rub my temples, getting a headache.  
So is this the hottie you've been telling mom about?!" she asks, pointing to Ron. "The quidditch player that asked you to that prom thing?"

"No. That's Viktor."

"When do I get to meet _him_?!"

"Never," I say.

"Actually," Harry speaks up. "We're going to see him next weeken-" I kick him hard in the shin, but it's too late.

"OH I want to go!" she yells.

"You're not going," I say.

"Can't you get extra ticket-?" Harry starts. I kick him again.

"I'm going to class," I announce.

As I walk away, I hear her say "Sorry she's so rude today, guys. It's probably her time of the month, if you know what I mean." She giggles. "I'm Isabelle." I hear her begin to flirt with Ron, and I practically sprint away from her.

* * *

My first class is transfiguration, and Harry and Ron sit on the opposite side of the room. Neville is nice enough and sits next to me, asking me if I'm okay. I whisper that I'll explain later and he nods, rubbing my hand briefly. I help him with a few of the spells, but one that involves plants, he helps me on. Occasionally I see Ron glaring at me from the corner of my eye, but Harry just ignores me now all together.

My classes go slowly. I only have one class without Ron and Harry, and I ask to use the bathroom in the middle of it. She allows me to go and I head out into the halls to the common room. I walk in and get a quill and parchment, writing a letter to Viktor.

_Hello. I was wondering what you're up to this weekend. We can go to Hogsmeade anytime from tonight to Sunday night and I've been having a tough day. Any chance you can meet me sometime?  
-Hermione_

I sent my owl to deliver the message and I'm assuming he was on break at the moment because I got a quick response again.

_I'll meet you there tonight, Love. See you in three hours?  
_-Vi_ktor_

I send back a confirmation and rush back to class in time for the bell to ring. One more class until I could get ready and see Viktor. I'd skip dinner and eat there; I was only currently talking to Neville anyways.

I hurried back to my dorm after my last class to get ready. I spotted another bed in the room, guessing that my sister had officially made it to Gryffindor. She walked in soon after, greeting me.

"You look so pretty!" she yelled excitedly. I roll my eyes and continue getting ready. I have an hour until I have to leave, and an hour more that I have to deal with her for. "Look, Hermione," she says, dropping her fake accent (she honestly pretends to be British but she's not) and her 'nice girl' voice. "People are going to think I'm a bitch for the way you treat me. Cut it out or I'll cut _you_ out. I've already won over your best friends. Pretty soon I'll be smarter than you, _and_ pretty. So don't stand in my way. It's no use. Love ya, bae!" she says, the last sentence said in her usual fake voice. She waves over her shoulder and leaves. It takes all my effort not to cry and smear my make up. I finish half an hour early but know I can't stay here anymore. I walk down to the common room to see Harry, Ron, and Isabelle laughing at something. I feel sick to my stomach as I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Hermione...?" I hear. I turn to see Ginny looking at me nervously. _This is going to be bad_, I think. I see the other three turn to look at us, falling silent. "Where ya going...?"

"Um... Hogsmeade. I'm going to meet... someone."

She nods. "So, um... can I.. maybe go? At least for a few minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I-if you want..." I trail off.

She nods and we walk out, Ron giving me another glare, also aimed at Ginny.

We finally get outside, onto the path, and Ginny breaks the silence. "Hermione, I heard what she said to you in your dorm room."

"Oh.." I say.

"Yeah. Hermione, I honestly had no idea. Honestly I didn't like her that much from the start; I was just made at you for not mentioning it. But now I know why. She's really annoying after a while... And she might have gone after Harry."

I laugh a little; I can't help it. Before I know what's happening, we're doubled over in laughter over essentially nothing. We finally compose ourselves and continue walking to Hogsmeade. "So who are you meeting?" Ginny asks.

"Viktor," I say. She nods.

"I'm meeting Harry in an hour so I'll go shopping and you two can be alone," she winks. I laugh and thank her, and we part as we walk into the town.

I walk a little further in, and see Viktor standing by The Three Broomsticks. He saw me and walked over, meeting me halfway, and hugging me tightly. We settle in a booth in the corner, getting butterbeer and some actual food to share. After my stomach is filled, the butterbeer is consumed quickly, and I've drank 10 mugs by nine. I see my sister and my ex-best friends, along with Ginny, walk in and sit near us, not noticing either of us. A few minutes later, someone comes by our table.

"Viktor Krum?! Can you sign this?!" He smiles and nods when the boy hands him a quidditch card with his picture on it and a pen, and the boy walks away smiling. I smile up at Viktor until I feel four gazes on me. I look over to the table next nearest to us and see Ron and my sister death glaring, and Harry and Ginny looking sympathetic. At this point I'm far past drunk; honestly, I don't know why they don't put an age limit on that stuff. I giggle and wave, wiggling my fingers. Viktor, who's drank just as much as me but can still think straight, looks at me with a concerned expression.

The glare is wiped off my sister's face as Viktor looks over at her. "Oh, are you Viktor? My sister has been talking about you _all _summer!" She giggles at him and flips her light brown and blonde highlighted hair over her shoulder.

Viktor stands and kisses her hand politely and she fans her face, trying to look flustered. He laughs a little, about to sit back down across from me. I stand before he does and say, "Oh, don't bother. Let's go somewhere else."

He nods, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. I look at him and raise my eyebrows. "That's it?" I ask, joking around with him.

"Oh, forgive me, ma'am," he laughs, kissing my lips. He puts his arm around my waist and we walk to the door. I turn back to wave at Ginny and see Ron and Isabelle giving me looks that could kill. I turned back and kissed Viktor again, making sure they all see.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed, all the curtains around it drawn. I moved them aside and stood up. It was eight in the morning; breakfast had just started. I stretched and walked to the bathroom, fixing my hair and changing into a pair of black jeans and a casual Hogwarts t-shirt. When I opened the door of the bathroom, Isabelle was standing in front of it with a pissed off look in her eye.

"Back off, bitch," she said angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Viktor. Back off."

I blinked in disbelief. "_I'm_ with Viktor. I always have been. You don't even know a thing about him, so _you_ can back off."

She rolls her eyes. "Please, it was obviously love at first sight," she said.

"Oh, yeah, and that's why he made out with me last night."

She death glared again and stomped her foot on the ground like a three-year-old. "I'm telling mom!" With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

This time, I roll my eyes. I put my pajamas into my trunk and grab my bag, going to the Great Hall. I see Ginny sitting on the couch in the common room, and she asks if I want to have breakfast with her. I nod and we head down, sitting about ten feet away from Harry, Isabelle, and Ron.

Harry looks a little annoyed, like he wants to join Ginny and I as soon as possible, but doesn't want to leave Ron. To be honest, Ron doesn't look very happy either, but he's still mad at me.

"I can talk to him," Ginny whispers to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I can talk to Ron for you, if you want," she clarifies.

"Oh, sure, please," I say. I missed my friends. As great as Ginny was, I needed Harry and Ron in my life. As my sister attempted to kiss Harry, who turned his head at the last second, Ginny and I locked eyes, and I knew we had one common mission in mind: destroying my sister.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this! It's not the end, of course. It's longer than what I usually write, but that's also my goal for this story, is to make chapters longer. This is all I have written, so I'll decide on whether I want to continue it based on the reaction I get. Review if you liked it; it helps a lot! As an author, I need to know what my readers think, so I can make it better appeal to you all. Favorite and follow this story, too! Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**-Fanfictionally.**


End file.
